User blog:Zaxzax12/Nexus Adventures Story Chapter 18
Unknowingly they were all separated into their own separate dimension, they didn't realize this however until trying to talk to each other on the type of weapon they had created to use in what they assumed was some sort of combat test. “Hey Doom, look what I made, bet you couldn't beat this baby.” said Atom, as he waited for a retort from Doom. But as time went on he and the others realized they were each alone. “Ah yes very nice Atom, a pair of arms and enhanced thinking cap similar to Newton Q. Overbuilds.” said the Master. “Yep, figured with these, and my already awesome building abilities. I could best anything you throw at me.” said Atom triumphantly. “Well you will get your chance to smash some Maelstrom, but I don’t think anyone or anything will be able to help you when I’m through. Atom quickly equipped his gear, then stood ready for anything the Master might pull and said. “Do your worst.” “Very well, your a incompetent, selfish, fool. Don’t believe me just asked all the people you banned from Sector 9, those of whom you never gave second chances, and let’s not forget the Leadership Incident and MSD incident.” said the Master in the harshest way possible. “I see, taking the verbal abuse route, well it won’t work. I've asked for and been forgiven by the LNA team for those things.” retorted Atom, though feeling very small inside he tried to talk big. “Is that so, then why is your mind clouded by fights of the past. Or is that just your erudite brain at work?” said the Master Suddenly something came over Atom, it was like a wave of Maelstrom bring back to memory every selfish, and cruel things he had ever said or did. “Admit it, after you supposedly asked for forgiveness you turned around a few months later and left the Nexus Project and set up a team of your own! After that didn't work out you decided to beg Brick for a position, but only if he met your wishes! You've never cared about the project, or its members!” Taunted the Master. “NOOOO!” shouted Atom, as he swung at the Master. But he missed however as the Master vanished in a cloud of smoke, leaving but a small bug like creature in his place. “This is the Maelstrom I’m fighting, I don’t even know what kind it is. Oh well, you're going down!” Atom shouted as he swung at the creature. But the creature unexpectedly jumped, causing Atom to become unbalanced he landing right on his face. He tried to get back up the the creature was on his back, he hadn't thought it would weigh so much. Then he realized he was slowly growing weaker, Atom did all he could to remove the creature but he inevitably collapsed. “One down, eleven more to go.” said the Master. “Hmm, this Katana should do.” said Rose as she finally decided on a Maelstrom Katana with a purple jewel on the end. “A very stylish choice Rose, then again all your cared about was style, your feelings, and boys.” said the Master “Cut the small talk and bring on the battle, or are you scared I’ll win?” teased Rose, as she ready herself for combat. “Scared, of course not. But are you?” “That’s a pretty silly question, why would I be scared?” asked Rose, hoping the Master would reveal something of his plan. “You wouldn't be, for yourself anyway. You only feel sorry for yourself, and that’s your problem. You reply on the self pity you create to get your way, when you don’t you get into a fight and sometimes get even more raged.” said the Master, working his way into Rose’s mind as he did Atom. “That’s not true and you know it!” retorted Rose, feeling rather funny. “I know it alright! I know you can’t stand the LNA team, Atom in particular. It may not seem like it but everyone hates you. No matter who you think may be on your side they all want your pouty, selfish, manipulating body off their team!” taunted the Master. Rose suddenly began to feel very weak, and out of instinct jumped up and swung at the Master. But didn't strike a hit, for the Master had vanished. Expecting something like that Rose regained her balance doing the tuck and roll maneuver. She stood up but fell right back down, she was only able to catch a glimpse of the creature on her back before completely collapsing. “Two down, ten to go.” said the Master once more. “There we go, nothing better than a freshly made Doomslicer.” Doom said as he admired his weapon. “Yes it is rather nice, but I doubt it will help you, for you are a minifig beyond help.” said the Master. “What are you talking about? Come on, bring on the armada, the fight is on!” said Doom and he prepared himself for heavy battle. “Why not, you seem to get everything else why not a good battle.” teased the Master. “You're still not making much sense, I've done nothing wrong.” retorted Doom. “Really don’t you remember how you helped/forced the Dark Nebula faction name change to Eclipse, and other name changes as well. Then there was you leaving all the time, and finally quitting then rejoining and telling people why they shouldn't and how they couldn't quit. And you and Ferf always coming up with new ideas for leadership organization, sounds to me like you were doing some double dealing with Ferf under the table to gain leader position.” taunted the Master.” Doom tried hard to hold his ground, he knew the Maelstrom and how it worked. Give them an inch and you’re dead, but whatever the Master was doing it seemed to be demolishing every mental safety precaution he’d set in place.Regaining a good striking position he swung at the Master, and to his surprised knocked him to ground. “Looks like the tables have turned.” said Doom, though still feeling weak. “Really, I’d advise not moving.” said the Master grimmly. “Why, what trick have you….” Doom was unable to finish, for he had turned his head slightly to see what was behind him. A moment later he was on the ground with barely a glimpse of the creature he assumed on his back. “Three down, nine to go.” stated the Master. Next Chapter Previous Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Story